


Settle Down

by elasticcheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, fluff?, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elasticcheart/pseuds/elasticcheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You banged the mayor's son"</p><p>Or the story of how Clarke banged the mayor's son, who, kind of has a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the song Settle Down - The 1975 (the Young Ruffian remix is the one I listen to and it's awesome (I'd ink it here but I have no clue on how to do that hehe, sorry) you should totaly listen to it).

  
You wake up and your head is pounding,  you groan and sit up on the bed. You look around and - _Oh_ you think.

You remember now.

You remember having too many drinks with your boss, celebrating the end of a long and exausting case.  
  
You remember calling his driver, because none of you were in any position to drive property. And you remember sharing a kiss inside the car.  
  
Why, though, you're not sure. The guy has a freaking girlfriend. And, as fake as that relationship is, it can end your life.  
  
But now is too late, and you will not - you will not - let that happen again.  
  
"Hey" he murmurs, you look at him and he is chest down on the matress, his hair is messy and he looks so damn-you adorable.   
  
"Hi" you say and he sits up too.  
  
"So" he smiles, running a hand trough his hair "That happened"  
  
You laugh "We were drunk. No need to make this a thing"  
  
He laughs and gets up "Alright. I have to take a shower and be at the office in" he looks at the watch on his nightstand "Two hours"  
  
You nod, getting up "Right. I'll be there too. I just have to get home to shower, and change"  
  
"You can shower here" he raises a brow "With me"

You tilt your head, then you frown "Bellamy!"

"What?" He makes an innocent-puppy-face.  
  
"That" you point to his bed "Was a mistake"  
  
"No it wasn't" he shrugs.  
  
You shake your head and put your dress on "See you in two hours" you say and give him a smile as you walk out the door (you hope to god no one sees you).  
  
  
*  
  
  
That same day, two and a half hours later, you're at his office. You're sitting at a chair in front of him while he complains about the new case.  
  
"Remind me again why I chose to be a lawyer?" He sighs.  
  
"Well, maybe because you wanted to help people" you shrug.  
  
"What I _wanted_ was to study history"  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
He shrugs "I don't know"  
  
You smile "Well, you're a great lawyer"  
  
"Well, I have a great partner" he smirks.  
  
You roll your eyes "Right. But not for long"  
  
"Two more years?"  
  
"Yes" you smile "Then I'm done with student loans and with this" you frown.  
  
"Ouch, you wound me, _princess_ " he puts a hand over his chest and frowns.  
  
"I though we were done with the princess?" You ask.  
  
"Nah" he shrugs.  
  
"Ok, let's get back to Miss Lattimer's case"  
  
"You distract me, you know" he says.  
  
You laugh "Ok, I'll get Jason to help you with this, then" you get up "I could use a break, and some _coffee_ "  
  
He smiles and gets up too.  
  
"Well, how about" he grabs your arm and pulls you to him "You stay here"   
  
You raise a brow "Oh yeah, doing what? Since I _distract_ you?"  
  
"I don't mind the distraction" he says.  
  
"Bellamy" you shake your head.  
  
He stares at you and gives you a soft smile, then he pushes your back gently to the door.  
  
"Bell-"  
  
He smirks and you stop talking when he moves a hand to your waist - and you don't even want to mention how it burns - and his lips to your neck.  
  
"Stay"  
  
"No"  
  
"Really?" He asks and lifts you up gently, and when you wrap your legs around his waist you know you're a goner.  
  
You kiss him and he smiles through it.  
  
(You hope with all your strength that no one hears you).  
  
  
*  
  
  
"Your _boss_?" Raven shouts, in disbelief.  
  
"Quiet" you slap her arm "My neighbors are _very_ aware of who my boss is"  
  
"Right" Monty laughs "The mayor's son. You banged the _mayor's son_ "  
  
You frown "Monty!"  
  
He laughs "Sorry"  
  
You laugh too "But I totally did, oh god" you hide your face in your hands.  
  
"I'd probably do it too" Raven says.  
  
You laugh "Raven Reyes"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have a boyfriend" she rolls her eyes.  
  
"So, are you going to become a thing, or...?" Monty asks.  
  
"No, of course not" you shake your head "There is Lily, and all that"  
  
"They don't even like each other" Raven says, rolling her eyes.  
  
"The town likes them, and, if word comes out that he cheated with me, I'm gonna get all the hate"  
  
"True" Raven and Monty nod.  
  
"So, how is he?" Raven asks and you throw a pillow at her.  
  
"We are not discussing this"  
  
"Ugh, fine"  
  
  
*  
  
  
You hate that you like his bed so much. And his place. And him.  
  
Because you made yourself clear at the beginning, when you decided, that, you were doing this.  
  
You said " _No feelings_ " and he agreed as he kissed your neck.  
  
You should have known, though, that this would happen. You've seen enough movies and read enough books.  
  
But, _'should-have-known'_ didn't stop you from liking him.   
  
At least is just a crush, and not love.  
  
Because love would just be even more complicated and terrible and you do not - _you do not_ \- want that.  
  
(The reasons why are numerous and also complicated).  
  
  
*  
  
  
"No, Bellamy" you say and hit his arm.  
  
"Come on, Princess, that sucks" he says and changes the chanel of his TV.  
  
"No it doesn't" you glare at him and he makes puppy eyes at you "Stop that"  
  
He laughs "Stop what?"  
  
You roll your eyes "That look" he smiles "Seriously, I want to watch Modern Family"  
  
He groans "It's annoying"  
  
"No it isn't"  
  
"God- fine" he rolls his eyes and hands you the control "But you owe me"  
  
You look at him "Oh, really? Owe you what?"  
  
He smirks and kisses you, and, well, you end up not watching Modern Family anyways.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"So, what takeout are we ordering tomorrow?" He asks, while you're at his office, working on a case.  
  
You glare at him "We have to finish this" you raise the paper on your hand and he groans.  
  
"Nah" he gets up and walks towards you.  
  
"Bellamy" you sigh.  
  
He comes up behind you and kisses your hair "Let's, at least, take a break" he offers.  
  
"Fine" you say and get up as well "I'll be outside"  
  
"Nah-ah" he says and pulls you to his arms "I have a better idea, princess" he smirks.  
  
You roll your eyes "No"  
  
"You-"  
  
"No" you peck his lips and he moves his mouth to your neck and you laugh "Bellamy" you push him away and he laughs too.  
  
"I haven't seen you for days, I miss you" he says and you smile.  
  
"You were traveling" you put your hands on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, well, I missed you" he shrugs and places his hands over yours - you shiver at the touch, but you do not want to talk about that.  
  
"Yeah, well, you'll see me tonight"   
  
He sighs "Alright"  
  
You give him a kiss before leaving the office.   
  
  
*  
  
  
It's been three months, and you and Bellamy are still sleeping together. You have wanted to stop it many times, but it seems freaking impossible.  
  
Right now, you're at his place, watching whatever movie is on TV, on his bed.  
  
"You never talk about your parents" he says.  
  
"You know my mom"  
  
He shrugs "Yeah. I know she's a doctor called Abby. But that's about it" he smiles.  
  
"Well, what else do you need to know?"  
  
"I don't know. I want to get to know you, princess"  
  
You shift and get away from him a little "I-why?"   
  
"Because" he pauses and looks down, as if he's considering what to say next "Because I love you" he says.  
  
You freeze and you blink once, then twice, and then you get up from the bed.  
  
"No you don't"   
  
He narrows his eyes and says "Yes. Yes I do"  
  
You glare at him.  
  
"Clarke" he says and gets up too.  
  
You look down and hold the tears you know want to come out "I-I have to go"  
  
"Clarke, let's talk about this"  
  
"There is nothing to talk about" you snap.  
  
"What? Clarke, we-what is wrong with you? Why can't we talk about this?"  
  
"Look, I-" you sigh "I have to go"  
  
And you walk out the door, trying to forget the look on his face and the hurt on his voice.  
  
  
*  
  
  
You get home and you feel like you can't breathe, and your chest hurts. You sit on the floor by the door and rest your head on your knees.  
  
You stay there, thinking.  
  
Thinking that, you want to tell him about yourself, about your family, and your life. You do. Really.  
  
But you're afraid. Afraid to give in. Afraid to let yourself love him.   
  
Because, when  you do that, it will be more complicated. It will be more real. And it can't be real. Because he is with Lily.

Because he can’t be fully _yours_.  
  
So this way is better, _easier_. Not talking about things. Not letting him get to know you.  
  
  
*  
  
  
You send in your resignation letter two days later - you never really liked that job, but your mother got it for you and you had loans to pay, so, you got it.  
  
And you get a call in the afternoon.  
  
It's him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
 _"What's this?"_ He asks.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
 _"This letter. Why are you resigning?"_   
  
"Because I have to start focusing more on my college"  
  
 _"Bullshit"_ he hisses _"You were doing fine before. And how are you going to pay for your loans now?"_  
  
You sigh "I'll find another job"  
  
 _"Why are you doing this?"_ He asks, his voice sounds softer now.  
  
"I think is better. For us. We have to end this"  
  
He doesn't say anything for seconds, and they feel more like minutes _"W-why?"_  
  
You close your eyes to stop tears and say _"You know why"_  
  
"No, no I don't. Lily and I don't even like each other, Clarke, you know that"  
  
You do. You arranged that. You are the one who came up with the idea to get Bellamy - son of Aurora Blake-Casey, the mayor - and Lily Dalton - daughter of vice-mayor Thomas Dalton - together.  
  
Because the people of New York weren't sure they wanted a mayor that couldn't control her own son.  Or a vice-mayor that couldn't control his own daughter.  
  
And now, they're together. And they don't even like each other that much.  
  
Their relationship has to last, at least, till the end of Aurora's first run.  
  
Three years from now.   
  
"It doesn’t matter"   
  
_"It does. Because I love you. And I want to be with you"_  
  
You take a deep breath and you have to stop yourself from even thinking about crying "But I don't love you"  
  
He doesn't say anything.  
  
"Bye, Bellamy" you say and turn off the phone.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Even though you quit, you still have to go to the office, to pick your things up. You tried asking one of your friends, but they were all so busy, how funny.   
  
You get to the elevator and as it moves up to the forth floor you start shaking, you're not sure why ( _yeah, right_ ) and you try to stop it. But then the doors open and he is by your old desk talking to some guy.  
  
He looks up at you and he gets a flash of something in his eyes.  
  
You walk out of the elevator and try to smile.   
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello" the guy sitting at your old desk says, smiling "I'm Jeremy. May I help you?"  
  
You look at Bellamy again and he avoids your eyes like the plague "I came here to pick my stuff up. Bellamy knows" you smile.  
  
"Oh. You're Clarke" Jeremy says and smiles and he pulls a box from under his desk "Here"   
  
"Oh, thanks" you smile.  
  
"I need to talk to you" Bellamy's voice sounds demanding, but sad and when you look at him, he is staring at you.  
  
"I really should-"

_“Clarke”_

You nod and get into his office.  
  
"Yeah?" You ask.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
You shrug "Doing what, Bellamy?"  
  
He frowns "Come on, Clarke"  
  
"I told you why" you say "I don't-I don't love you"  
  
His jaw clanches "I don't believe you"  
  
You avoid his eyes like they're the plague "You don't have to believe it, Bellamy"  
  
"Right"  
  
"And this was a mistake from the start" you say.  
  
"You were not a mistake, Clarke" he says and your heart is about to shatter.  
  
"See you around" you say, and your heart shatters now, because that is the last thing you want to tell him.  
  
You get out of his office and Jeremy looks at you with a curious expression, and you just smile and say something about the last paycheck. He nods and you take the elevator.  
  
You have to hold your tears all the way to your car, but, even when you get there, you don't let yourself cry.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Two weeks after you and Bellamy 'break up', you decide that a date would be good for you. There is a neighbor of yours that is funny, and charming, and he has been hitting on you and trying to get you to go out with him for a long time.  
  
So you call him. And set up a date for tonight.  
  
It's 8:30pm when he knocks on your door. You take a breath and you put on your best smile, an open the door.   
  
"Clarke" he smiles.  
  
"Hey Finn"  
  
The date goes well. Finn's a good guy. He makes you laugh - even though you want to cry - and he makes you forget about Bellamy (as much as possible).  
  
You take him home with you. You don't care that it is the first date, because, honestly, that's why you called him in the first place, to help you get over Bellamy.  
  
'Get over' you laugh at that, later, because, like that’d be possible.

  
  
*  
  
  
When you're out with Finn, on your third date, you see Bellamy again.  
  
And you curse yourself, because you should have known. This is his favorite restaurant (and because of all the take-out he ordered, you're kind of obsessed with it now).   
  
And he's there, with Lily.  
  
She smiles at you from a distance and he just looks away, pretending to check his phone.  
  
They sit at a table across the room for you, which you're thankful for, but you can't seem to keep your eyes on your own table and he is just the same.  
  
At one point, you get up to go to the bathroom. You get in and there is no one else, so you allow yourself to freak out a little, cursing yourself and him. Mostly him.  
  
When you get out, he's there. And you just know he's been waiting for you.  
  
You stare and he looks down. You don't say anything for a few seconds.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" He asks, voice low and drowned in sadness.  
  
You stare and consider not answering. But he looks up at you and he looks so broken. And you have to put yourset together before you can allow yourself to break (again).  
  
"No"  
  
He looks like he can breath again, and he nods. You look down, seeing his eyes almost hurts you.  
  
"My date is waiting" you say.  
  
He stares at you.  
  
And you stare back.  
  
But before you can do anything, a man comes out of the bathroom and you take that as your cue to leave.  
  
You try focusing on Finn when you get back, but you can't eat anymore or think of something to talk about, so you say you're not feeling okay and that you should go.  
  
He offers to take you home, but you refuse, saying you could use the fresh air. He nods and you pay your half of the bill and leave.  
  
On your way out you see him getting back to his table. He smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
  
*  
  
  
You and Finn are still going out and things are great. He is good at making your forget about Bellamy.  
  
But then, things take a turn.   
  
You find out he's a jerk and that he is sleeping with other girls too.   
  
Because of course he is. You yell at him when you find him on top of another girl. But you don't stay long and you don't let him apologize.  
  
You go home, and when you get there, you sit on the couch.  
  
And you are so damn mad. Mad that Finn lied. Mad that he's such an asshole.   
  
And you cry, but not because of Finn (although that's what you'd say if anyone asked), but because you are still not over Bellamy. Because you can't get him the fuck off your mind.  
  
Because you're in love with him.  
  
And it hurts so bad, and this is the first time you admit that to yourself.   
  
But you can't pretend anymore.   
  
You can't pretend that you're okay and that you don't miss him. You can't pretend that you don't miss his stupid jokes or his terrible taste for TV programs and for drinks. Or the way he treated you. Or the how he could make you forget about the whole world just by touching you.  
  
You miss him and, now you admit to yourself, that, yes, you love him.  
  
You get a text a few hours later, from Finn, saying he's sorry and that he wants to explain to you what happened.   
  
You delet it, and his number too.  
  
  
*  
  
  
You're at a bar, with your friends on a friday night, and you're getting drunk.  
  
And he is there too. With his friends.  
  
You didn't see him at first, when you walked in, and when you did, you wanted to leave, but Monty told you to stay.  
  
So you did. And it was kind of hard to stop thinking about him. That he was just a few feet away from you.   
  
But you did.  
  
It's a little past one when you go to the bathroom, you are not drunk, but tipsy. And then you hear footsteps behind you and when you turn around you see him.  
  
Because of course you do. Because of course he came after you.  
  
And of course he presses you against the wall and kisses you.  
  
And of course you kiss him back.  
  
"Bell-"  
  
"Just this one last time, princess" he whispers in your ear.  
  
You nod, he takes your hand and takes you behind the bar, where no one can see you.  
  
"Just this one last time" you repeat.  
  
He nods and kisses you.   
  
  
*  
  
  
When you go back to the bar, you're happier and somehow sadder. Your friends don't notice you gone - most of them are way too drunk to do so - except for Monty, of course. And he also notices when Bellamy comes back in, minutes after you do.  
  
"Clarke, is there something you want to tell me?" He asks and nods to where Bellamy is sitting with his friends.  
  
"I think you already know" you say and take a sip of your drink.  
  
"Clarke"   
  
"Monty, it's okay. It won't happen again" you say.  
  
He looks at you in disbelief, but he nods and keeps drinking.  
  
  
*  
  
  
You and Bellamy don't sleep together after that day on the bar. And you're glad, because you don't want to get yourself back into that.  
  
But now, you can't stop thinking about him.  
  
You go on a few dates with a girl from one of your classes, named Lexa, and you try and forget about him, but you don't. And Lexa is a nice girl, and you don't want to make her your escape. So you tell her you can't do it anymore.  
  
And you're back at being alone and missing Bellamy.  
  
And that is just _great_ , isn't it?  
  
  
*  
  
  
He calls you, three weeks after the day at the bar. And he sounds drunk when he says _"Hey princess"_  
  
And you consider ending the call, but instead you say "Hey"  
  
 _"I miss you"_ he says.  
  
You close your eyes and take a deep breath "Yeah?"  
  
 _"Yeah. You're the one that I want by my side, you know, not Lily. Lily is nice, but she's too- uhm, too nice"_  
  
"Too nice? Lily?"  
  
 _"Yeah. Whatever"_  
  
You stay silent for about one minute. And then he sighs.  
  
 _"I love you"_  
  
"Are you going to remember this tomorrow?" You ask.  
  
 _"Probably not"_ he laughs.  
  
"Right" you pause "I might love you too" you say.  
  
You can hear the smile on his lips and his smugness when he says _"I knew it"_  
  
You laugh "Bye,  Bell"  
  
 _"Bye, princess"_  
  
  
*  
  
  
There's this party that the hospital your mother works on is hosting to help raise funds. Your mom makes you go to it. She buys you a dress and sends it to your house. It's beautiful. It's black and it has an open back, it's floor length and it hugs your body in all the right places.  
  
You wear it happily. And Harper and Maya help you with hair and make up.   
  
You get to the party and find your mother and Kane. Their arms hooked and a huge smile on their lips when they tell you that they're dating.  
  
You're happy for your mother, your dad passed away more than 10 years ago, and Abby should find someone to be happy with, again.  
  
The party is ok, there aren't many people that you know, but you're surviving.  
  
And then he comes in. With Lily on his arm. And his sister right behind him. You make yourself look away, but when he sees you, he stares, and you have to get as far away from him as possible before you explode.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Of course that you couldn't stay away from him the whole party, though, and you meet him, eventually, when you're leaving the woman's bathroom and he is about to go into the man's.  
  
"Hey" he says.  
  
You smile.  
  
You lock eyes with him and when you try to walk past him he grabs your wrist and pulls you into a room across the bathrooms. It's a supply room, for the looks of it, and he stands at the door, after closing it and releasing your arm.  
  
"What?" You ask.  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
You roll your eyes and cross your arms on your chest "About what?"  
  
"You know what, Clarke"  
  
You shrug.  
  
He comes closer to you "Clarke, please. I am just trying to understand" he says "You left when I told you I loved you, and, I called you when I was drunk and you said you _might love me_ too"  
  
You look up at him "W-what?"  
  
"I remembered the call. It took me a few days, and I wasn't even sure if it was real" he paused "And I didn't want to go after you again, cause I knew you'd deny it"  
  
You look down now and stay quiet.  
  
"But it was real" he says "And that is what I don't understand"  
  
You still don't say anything.  
  
"Why did you run that day? If you love me, why did you leave?"  
  
You look at anything but him at this point.  
  
"Clarke"  
  
Your eyes start to get watery and you try to make it stop, but you can't. A tear escapes your eye and you wipe it.  
  
He notices it and tries reaching for you, but you hit his hand.    
  
"Talk to me" he says in a low, but demanding voice.   
  
"I can't do this" you say "Not while you're with Lily. I don't care that it's all fake and that you don't actually love her. Because the whole town thinks you do, and that means we can never go out for dinner, or for a movie, or any-freaking-where" you laugh bitterly "We can't even go to my house, because people would suspect" you frown "And I want you. _But not like this_ " you pause "I want _all_ of you"  
  
"Ok" he says.  
  
"Ok?" You ask, confused.  
  
He nods and smiles "I'll break up with her"  
  
"Bella-"  
  
"I will. And we'll be together. Because that's how it's suppose to be. I shouldn't be with someone I don't love" he smiles "I should be with you"  
  
"But your mo-"   
  
"She'll understand" he steps closer to you and cups your cheeks.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Come on" he says "Say you want this. And I'll do it"  
  
You stare at him and smile "Ok"  
  
"Ok?"   
  
You nod and kiss him. You're both smiling during the kiss and you can say this is the happier you've been in a few months.  
  
  
*  
  
  
As you fix your hair and he fixes his shirt and his tie, you ask him "Are you sure about this?"  
  
He frowns and answers your question with a kiss. When you break apart, you press your foreheads together.  
  
"I love you" you say.  
  
His face lights up and you realize that, it's the first time you've said that - really said that.  
  
"I love you too, princess" he smiles and you pull away before he can kiss you again.  
  
"We have to go"  
  
He rolls his eyes "Right"  
  
You help him with his tie, that looks crooked, and then you leave the room first.  
  
  
*  
  
  
He comes back minutes after you do, his mother looks confused as to where he was, but you see him shrug and say something, then glance at you when she looks away. You smile and he does too.  
  
You leave the party before he does and, when you get home your phone starts ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
 _"Hey"_ Bellamy says.  
  
"Hi"  
  
 _"So, I talked to my mother"_  
  
You freeze and drop on the couch "Yeah?"  
  
 _"Yeah"_ he laughs _"She said is okay, because I'll be with someone, and not sleep around" you both laugh._  
  
"I-" you take a deep breath "So? What about Lily?"  
  
He laughs again _"I'm going to have lunch with her tomorrow, I'll talk to her then. I think she also has someone else, so I'm sure she won't mind"_  
  
You laugh "Yeah"  
  
 _"But, we have to wait a few months to come out in public"_ he says.  
  
"It's fine. As long as I have you all to myself" you say.  
  
 _"You always did, princess"_  
  
You smile at that.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow"   
  
_"Alright"_  
  
"Alright"  
  
You hang up after a few minutes, you can't take the smile off your lips, and, when you go to bed, you dream of him.  
  
  
*  
  
  
There is a knock on your door at three in the afternoon. You get up from your couch and open it.  
  
"Hi" he says.  
  
"Hi" you say back, a huge smile already on your lips.  
  
"So, I'm single now" you make space for him to enter your apartment and he stands in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" You raise a brow.  
  
"Uh huh" he nods and walks towards you, pushing you agains the wall behind you "But, hopefully" he starts and kisses your neck "Not for long"  
  
You laugh and he looks up at you, smiling " _Hopefully_ " you say.  
  
He kisses you, but before he can take you to your bed, you tell him all he wanted to know.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this makes sense, or whatever, but I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
